


FMA 5 Sentence Fics

by Batsutousai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: For our 520 Day chat, some FMA friends and I did five-sentence fics. Here are my fills, with the prompts.





	1. Lick

Roy couldn't help but stare at the drop of ice cream that had fallen from Ed's quickly melting cone to his hand. Did he dare to mention it?

Ed quirked a bemused eyebrow at him and asked, "Problem?"

Roy didn't bother with the mentioning, just leant in and licked the ice cream from Ed's finger. As he sat back, smirking at the flush rising high on Ed's cheeks, he decided, "No problem at all."


	2. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one's actually six sentences, but shhhhh)

With the power gone out throughout the city, they were stuck with candles as night fell. And, while Roy had done his best to actually get some reading done, the play of the candlelight over the warm tones of Ed's skin and the way it made his eyes and hair glow golden was just...far too distracting.

"You're staring," Ed said after a while, not looking up from his book.

"You're worth staring at," Roy heard himself say before he could think better about it.

Ed's flush and glare were far too tempting, especially in the unusual lighting, and Roy gave up on any pretence of reading.

(So, incidentally, did Ed.)


	3. Heat

It was already unbearable out – middle of summer with only a single fan and his automail putting out all the heat, _as usual_ – but now Roy wanted to...what? Get naked for the sake of getting even _more_ hot and sweaty.

"I will throw this fan at you in a minute."

Roy turned the single most pathetic look Ed had yet seen on him, but Ed refused to be moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really sure where this one was going, so *shrugs*


	4. Goodbye

"Goodbye forever!" Ed called to Roy as he walked out of his office, then let out his usual slightly mad laugh.

Roy sighed; he really couldn't wait for Ed to stop finding his little joke amusing.

Ed's head poked back through the door and stared at Roy.

"I'll find you in the future," Roy obediently replied, and Ed wasn't the only one to snicker, because of _course_ his team found the joke funny.

One day, Roy would figure out which of them had shown Ed that terrible translation of the old Cretan classic and they would _regret it_.)


	5. Condom

"And this," Havoc said with a shit-eating grin as he ripped into the little package he'd had in his wallet, "is a _condom_. Let me show you how to put it on..." He picked up a banana in the other hand and proceeded to show how to roll the condom on it.

Yeah, Ed was definitely going to kill Mustang for making him sit through Havoc's idea of a sex-ed talk. Right as soon as he figured out how to get out of the knots that bound him to the chair.


	6. Tickle

Ed let out a tired noise and shoved at Roy's face. "Stoooooooop."

"I'm not doing anything," Roy swore, shifting slightly, his arm curling a little more securely around Ed's middle, pulling them just the littlest bit closer together.

Ed relaxed back into his hold and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, only for Roy to let out a breath that set his hair in a fluffy of feather-soft movement over Ed's skin.

When Ed tried to shrug to dislodge him, Roy let out a low, warm laugh, which was all Ed needed to know he was doing it on purpose; turning around and tickling him until he called uncle was really the only possible way to pay him back for ruining Ed's lazy morning.


	7. Push

Ed pushed Roy backwards, towards the couch, and let himself smirk as the bastard obediently fell back onto it in an elegant sprawl. Roy's response was a raised eyebrow, followed by, "Do you actually have a plan, Fullmetal?"

Oh, Ed _absolutely_ had a plan, but he was pretty sure it would be better to show than tell, so he made sure the door was locked, then joined Roy on the couch, straddling his legs, and said, "Maybe," before leaning in and kissing him hard.

Assuming no one tried coming back from lunch early, they had a whole hour to make a complete mess of Roy's office, and Ed fully intended to use every minute.


	8. Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty~

The shudder that travelled up Roy's spine was _almost_ as delicious as the throaty moan he let out as Ed pressed into him.

"Yeah?" Ed gasped out, and then wanted to hit himself because what had possessed his mouth to be that dumb?

Roy rumbled out a low, slightly strained laugh. "Yeah," he replied, and then pushed back, as if to make absolutely certain that Ed got what he meant.

At least they were equally dumb, Ed decided, before he set the whole line of thought aside and did his damnedest to make Roy come so hard, he saw stars.


	9. Lotion

"Stop being such a baby," Roy ordered as Ed once again retreated from the bottle in his hand. "It's not going to..." He trailed off and shook his head, honestly unable to comprehend why Ed was so against using the lotion to ease the way the cold damaged his hand when he ruined _yet another_ glove.

"It smells like _flowers_!" Ed complained, before turning around and fleeing further into the house.

Roy just rolled his eyes and set the bottle aside before returning to the book he'd abandoned when Ed had started complaining.


End file.
